1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of keypad configuration displays and a method for displaying keypad configurations that allow appropriate inputting of data and a portable device thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the rapid development of information communication technologies and semiconductor technologies, portable terminals have been widely distributed and used. In particular, recent portable terminals have reached a convergence phase covering other areas as well as traditional areas associated with mobile terminals (devices). Portable terminals have evolved to generally include a touch screen in which a touch event initiated by a user causes the execution and control of an application corresponding to a function indicated by the touch event.
Further, portable terminals provide various input modes such as an English QWERTY configuration, an English 3*4 key configuration, a Korean 3*4 key configuration, and special keys (e.g., hot keys). A user input may be used to change the input mode from one of a QWERTY key configuration to a Korean 3*4 key configuration, for example.
However, it is inconvenient to change the input mode in the portable terminals according to the prior art. In case a user desires to display a desired keypad (i.e., key configuration), for example, a user needs to first select a language and then select a keyboard arrangement (configuration). Therefore, a user needs to change the input mode several times when a user wishes to input various types of data.